Letter to a Friend
by JohnJoestar17
Summary: An adventurer in the Hamlet writes to a buddy about a "Bizarre" encounter he had. Written for r/fanfiction's crossover challenge.


My Friend,

I'm sure I've regaled you enough about my ordeals in this blasted Hamlet and the hellholes around it, but the expedition I had just returned from has proven to be particularly 'bizarre', for a lack of better terms.

It was supposed to be a routine smash-and-grab, with me and three newer folks smashing through the Courtyard and grabbing whatever unholy bloody wine we could find. The first leg of the mission had gone well. We were no strangers to these bloodsuckers, who proved to be nothing more than annoyances after a few run-ins with them, and the Fanatic refuses to set foot in the Courtyard despite his so-called "holy quest". Those damn Light-worshippers, hypocrites the whole lot of them, but I digress…Anyway, we had gathered our first batch when we noticed a trail of dead bloodsuckers leading further inside the Courtyard. The Vestal we had with us suggested we follow the trail, which was sound logic since every dead bloodsucker is one less we have to deal with. As we followed the path of corpses, I noticed that they all died in the same way: smashed to a pulp by what seemed to be several maces.

It was a curious discovery, and my first thought was that the boss had sent an entire party of Men-at-Arms without us noticing. Another member of the crew pointed out there's no way all of them would have made it this far without casualties. We didn't want to just sit on our arses speculating, so we kept going and pilfered whatever trinkets and baubles came our way. As we moved further along, we heard this strange noise on top of the droning bloodsuckers in the background. It went something along the lines of: 'ora ora ora ora'. No Man-at-Arms would be caught dead making that noise, and on we went again, curiosity getting the better of us.

Judging by how the corpses were fresher as we followed the grisly path, we surmised we were heading in the right direction. Sure enough, the strange warcry became louder, and we soon came face-to-face behind the source. All of us were expecting some kind of new monstrosity or at the very least a brute and, well, the second bit wasn't too far from the truth. It was a particularly well-built young man wearing some strange attire including a chain of all things dangling off of his collar. The bloodsuckers around him were being smashed to pieces by some invisible force, and he just stood there…menacingly! As what was left of the last bloodsucker splattered to the ground, the stranger turned his attention to us. He shouted something in an unknown tongue, and we tried to say something back, but it didn't work out. I still don't know why he decided to attack us. Maybe one of our party was so far along with the Crimson Curse that he saw it, or maybe he was just snapped from having to fight for his life for so long. The long and short is that he attacked us.

It was quite terrifying but also somewhat humorous now that I think back upon it. The stranger just stood still while we were all being pummeled by some mysterious unseen force, his strange war cry echoing throughout the courtyard even though he wasn't moving. I had the other three distract him while I took a detour and snuck up behind him. This is where things become even stranger. My muzzle was barely an inch away from his skull, yet in the scant moments I pulled the trigger he somehow moved right behind me. What happened next, you ask? It hurt, and I'm pretty sure I broke at least three ribs because of that strange force he commanded, then three more after I was hurled into a tree. Without moving a muscle, he gave us the worst beating we've ever received in our lives. It was quite the harrowing battle, but we somehow managed to knock some sense into him. It took all four of us gesturing and even putting on a quick play to convince him to come back to the Hamlet with us.

If his strange abilities were a shock, then his story shocked us even more. We have that blasted Alhazred and his translation hex to thank. The newcomer told us he hailed from a nation called "Japan" that sounded a lot like the Sunward Isles. He told me he and a few companions had travelled halfway around the world to take down a particularly vicious bloodsucker that caused his mother to fall sick. You would not believe me if I told you all the details but suffice to say: his companions and his foes had far stranger abilities than he did. Anyway, he told us his ability was called a "Stand" and that normal folk can't see them. I suppose that makes all of us normal folk. His particular "Stand"? A spirit capable of great feats of strength, yet even more precise than the finest Musketeer. Oh, and stopping time. You read that right, the stranger can STOP TIME. The boss quickly put two and two together and offered him a position among our esteemed crew of scoundrels, and he reluctantly accepted on the condition we help him find a way home. An acceptable trade, I suppose, especially since I suspect he might not be able to return.

The stranger called himself Jotaro, and the boss is sending him on the first expedition into that accursed manor itself. I wish him the best of luck.

Yours truly,

Ygou


End file.
